


Two Weeks

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him two weeks. Written for the <a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://day-by-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>day_by_drabble</b></a> Blue Skies prompt #1, 'Blue Skies' by Irving Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

It takes two weeks for Bones to settle in, to get an assignment at the hospital, to get all his books, to adjust to his schedule. Two weeks until he doesn’t get lost anymore, two weeks in which he is so busy he doesn’t find the time to think, in which, at night, he just hits the pillow and falls asleep.  
It takes two weeks for Bones to settle in.

It takes two weeks and one day until everything crashes down on him again. The lawyer of his ex-wife calls, tells him that Jocelyn is going for sole custody, seeing that he now, and he quotes, “runs off to space and won’t have time for his daughter anymore”.  
Bones sets down his PADD, feeling numb and old and stupid.

Then he starts packing his bag, throws in cadet reds he won’t need in the real world, empties the contents of his bedside drawer into it, ready to give it all up.  
He can’t do this, was stupid to think this was a good idea in the first place, and it’s only when he picks up a notebook, squints down at the handwriting, and realizes it’s Jims, that he stops his frenzied packing.

Jim, who distracted him from throwing up all the time during the shuttle ride, two weeks ago,  
Jim, who dragged him out of the shuttle, and assured him that of course he could enlist in Starfleet with aviophobia. Just don’t tell them about it. They won’t notice.

Jim, who offered to do endless sim flights with him, and help him with every class he might get difficulties with.  
In return, all Jim asked for was a beer from time to time, and preferential treatment when he needed it.  
Jim, who refused to call him Leonard, and even made him think of himself as Bones.

Bones feels a smile tug at his lips, and he unpacks his bag again, returning everything to its place, neatly folded or stacked away.

It takes two weeks and one day for Bones to realize that Jim makes him happy.


End file.
